


His Hero

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile">starspider</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville/Luna: hero</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspider/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [starspider](http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville/Luna: hero_.

"Come now, Mr Longbottom, surely you want your story to be told—you're a hero!"

"No, thanks," he told Skeeter, pushing past her and the other reporters as he made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron. _I never should have come to the trials, especially alone_.

"I'm not going to give up that easily," he heard Skeeter say, just before the pub's back door slammed shut on all the noise.

"She's not, you know."

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming back from Diagon Alley. I went to see George."

"Oh, right. How's he doing?" Neville asked, brushing something away from his ear.

Luna set down her bags and pulled a box from one. "Fairy-catching kit," she said, opening it, "and George is as well as . . . can . . . be—"

She lunged towards him.

"— _expected_. There!" Luna exclaimed, slamming shut the lid of her trap.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, she's not a demon, just an Animagus, but now that we have her," Luna said, holding up the beedle-laden trap for Neville's inspection, "we can go home and open George's house-warming present together in peace."

Neville grinned. "The 'together' part sounds great, but I'm not as sure about George's present."


End file.
